cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Red Caps
Red Caps only spawn in outdoor in the Croatoa CoH zone. * Rascals tend to ambush: if you see a lonely rascal and attack him, most surely others will emerge from the ground to help him. Careful. * Rascals and Hooligans may turn into higher category enemies: when one of these is about to be defeated, he may sink back into the ground and re-emerge as a higher category Red Cap. The new enemy has full Endurance and Life bars. Sometimes they just sink and don't come back, and no exp or inf is awarded. This seems to be random, and kind of uncommon, and certainly not all Red Caps can do this. * Oddly enough, Red Caps don't seem to use their Ambush or Transformation abilities during missions, and I have seen them use those only in outdoor spawns. Notice this is extensive to outdoor missions as well, where they can use them. * Icons of the Red Caps are messed up badly, and I consider most of them useless. Lunge attack comes described as dark/lethal, and it's just dark. Aimed Shot is described as Cold/Smash and it's Lethal. Devs should take a look at them. --Yakovlev 01:29, 12 Feb 2006 (CST) Note on Snaptooth Snaptooth appeared during the Valentine's Day Event 2006 in a mission assigned by DJ Zero. Defeating Snaptooth five times earned a hero or villain the Toothbreaker Badge. In the mission, he appeared as a boss for the first two battles, then as an Elite Boss in the third and final battle. (This note was originally posted by another user, I just moved it here. --Yakovlev 07:31, 17 Feb 2006 (PST)) Winter 2006 Rhyne No idea where to put this but I just caught this: Mob in the cave, not the Snaptooth mob, the other one. Fiend: We've gone and done the greatest crime, Fiend: We've captured little Baby Time! Fiend: We'll hold him 'till he's old and ill, Fiend: To keep the world in winter's chill! Fiend: So shiver, witches, in the cold, Fiend: And pumpkin-heads will rot with mold! Fiend: The human world will freeze and slow, Fiend: And people will be filled with woe! Fiend: For human time will be like Fey, Fiend: Unchanging! Always time to play!, Fiend: They'll know that this was Snaptooth's plan, Fiend: We'll terrorize the world of man! Fiend: We've gone and done the greatest crime, Fiend: We've captured little Baby Time! *aggroed* Fiend: You'll never save the little year Fiend: For Red-Caps are the ones you'll fear! :^^ heh, I've been debating where to stick those rymes for about a week now, personally, I was leaning the winter 2006 page section for the mission. And also on Baby New Year page since it's about him.. I already have the broken version of this where Snapetooth gets them to try and stop up. --Sleepy Kitty 12:18, 20 December 2006 (PST) :: o.o oh, and both mobs in the other passageways say it. Sometimes they seem to split it between the two.. --Sleepy Kitty 12:20, 20 December 2006 (PST)